tugboat_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tugboat Stories Wiki
Welcome to the Tugboat Stories Wiki The tugboat, for its size, is the most powerful craft afloat. And the tugs of Star Tug and marine the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company are the power behind the docks and waterways that make up the two companies in Bigg City Port. This, is the Tugboat Stories Wiki. Ten Cents & Theodore's Welcome Message Ten Cents (2).jpg|"Hi! I'm Ten Cents!" Theodore Tugboat (1).png|"And I'm Theodore Tugboat!" Ten Cents (2).jpg|"Theodore and I would like to extend our own personal welcome to you!" Theodore Tugboat (1).png|"Yeah! We're so excited you could come!" Ten Cents (2).jpg|"We're also excited to see what you have in store for us here on this wiki." Theodore Tugboat (1).png|"Yeah. You can write just about anything here as long as it applies with the wiki rules." Ten Cents (2).jpg|"Well, don't take our word for it. Go ahead and get out there and make this wiki great!" Theodore Tugboat (1).png|"Like Ten Cents said before, we're really excited to see your stuff here!" Captain Star.jpg|"I'm Captain Star of the Star Fleet and I approve this message." What is it? This is a wiki where any fan of Theodore Tugboat or TUGS (or even both) can come to write stories about these two shows. Wiki Rules In order to be a part of this wiki, there are some rules that must be followed. Do �� # Respect other people's opinions on any TV show or music genre # Tell an admin immediately if you spot any signs of a troublemaker (however, there is also the possibility that someone might be causing trouble even if it looks like they're don't, but if you see anything you believe might be suspicious, please tell and admin) # Use other characters from other franchises in your stories on here (this one is optional) # Respect other users regardless of race, gender, religious beliefs, national ethnicity, or sexual orientation. # Refrain from using excessive foul language in stories or in comments (meaning, you can use swear words, but only ones that can be found in a PG-13-rated movie and it must be kept to a safe level) # If there is an issue with another user, resolve it passively (meaning, don't fight) # Have fun and DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)! # Ask for help if you have a problem. Don't �� # Say anything that other users might find offensive # Post inappropriate messages on other users' walls # Bring drama from another wiki on this one # Badmouth a user for liking something you hate or hating something you like # Spam in comments or on message walls # Write a story or participate in a roleplay involving a major Theodore Tugboat or TUGS character dying # Come on with a "sockpuppet" account if you are blocked from this wiki. It must be served out. # Join the wiki if all you're going to do is cause mischief One more thing Due to Wikia Policy and federal law, you have to be at least 13 years of age or older to join. However, only Wikia Staff can enforce that. Consequences If you are caught breaking a rule, there '''will '''be consequences. * X-Strike One-Warning * XX-Strike Two-Blocked for 2 hours * XXX-Strike Three-Blocked for any given amount of time depending on the offense. However, depending on the offense, users who violate our rules will be blocked indefinitely right away. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse